


Soothsaying

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the team accepts these words as prophesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothsaying

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ussminterprise.

Tajima has a good sense of humor, so when the team starts making bets on when their battery will get together, he chips in the 100 yen coin he found in his shoe locker this morning and says, “I give it ‘til the end of week before Mihashi gets snatched up.”

Most of the team accepts these words as prophesy.  There’s an assumption that Tajima has insider information, or has maybe just noticed something,  _seen_  something that they have not, read Mihashi’s intentions the same way he reads their opponent’s in a game.

And well, he  _has_  seen something the rest of them haven’t. 

He’s seen, for instance, how Mihashi has been staring at his hand whenever they walk side-by-side for the past week.  More than once Tajima’s let their knuckles brush and felt a rush of giddy satisfaction when Mihashi’s face goes pink. 

And Tajima heard, in the nervous quiver of Mihashi’s voice when he asked if Tajima wanted to come over after practice that day, the sound of someone screwing up all their courage to take a big leap of faith.

Part of him wants to jump the gun, to say what he’s sure Mihashi is working up to but no—Mihashi is trying his best, he’s resolved himself, and Tajima won’t take that from him.

He can wait.  And he does wait, until they reach Mihashi’s home, until they’ve eaten and bathed and finished their homework.  He waits until they’re all ready to sleep and laying shoulder-to-shoulder on Mihashi’s bed. He waits for Mihashi’s awkward squirm and how the motion makes their pinkies brush.

“T-Tajima-kun?”  Mihashi turns to look at Tajima.  Then he startles, a bit, because there’s maybe five centimeters between them and he can feel the impression of Tajima’s breath against his cheek. 

“Yeah Mihashi?”

Nervous amber eyes fixate on the tip of Tajima’s nose as Mihashi stammers out his confession. 

“I don’t, I don’t want you to hate me Tajima-kun but I … and you, and … I’m sorry!”

“Hey,” Tajima’s careful, exceedingly so, about everything—about how slowly he takes Mihashi’s hand, clutching the bed sheets between them, and how much closer he can let his face move, and how wide his smile can be in this very particular moment.  “Would you just say that one more time please?  Not the apology but the other thing?”

It clicks for Mihashi then, the way things between them always click at some point, and when he takes a deep breath, leans closer, Tajima is  _sure_ Mihashi’s going to kiss him and he almost does, the words a warm impression at the corner of his mouth—

“I like you, Tajima-kun.”

Tajima tilts his head, done with waiting, and lets their lips touch properly for the first time.  

For a moment, everything is warm and weightless, and that moment doesn’t end even after they shift, so that it’s their foreheads touching and not their lips.

“I like you too, Mihashi.”


End file.
